1. Field of the Invention
The present invention primarily relates to a control shaft, and more particularly to a control shaft for a ceramic control valve of a faucet, wherein the control shaft is operated easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating a user operating the faucet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional faucet comprises a main body, a valve seat mounted in the main body, a control shaft having a lower end mounted on the valve seat, and a handle mounted on an upper end of the control shaft. The lower end of the control shaft is formed with a spherical ball close fit in the valve seat. However, the spherical ball of the control shaft is in contact with the valve seat closely and entirely, thereby increasing the friction between the spherical ball of the control shaft and the valve seat, so that the control shaft is not operated smoothly. In addition, impurities are easily accumulated between the spherical ball of the control shaft and the valve seat during a long-term utilization, so that the control shaft is not operated easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to a user when operating the faucet.